


A simple Mistake

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Well shit.Viren would never let him live this down.





	A simple Mistake

Well shit.

Viren would never let him live this down. The mighty Arch Mage Aaravos, master of all the primal sources, messing up a simple plant growth potion? It'd blown up in his face, a cloud of light green smoke that smelled like vanilla filling the air. He was burning up, sweat making his skin sparkle even more. He shed his tunic, sitting in the chair. His breaths were heavy, shaking as if he was cold. A searing flame ignited in his stomach, making him fall to the floor. He curled in on himself, the pain making him want to vomit.

"Aaravos, I was wondering about the creation of primal stones..." Viren had walked in, noticing Aaravos on the floor, doubled over in pain.

"Viren...help.." The elf whimpered weakly.

Viren turned, his eyes going wide. Viren rushed over, "What's happening?! How can i-" He pressed his palm to Aaravos' forehead.

Aaravos mewled at the touch.

Viren took his hand back, blushing profusely. He was frantically looking over Aaravos until... Viren started cackling. "DEAR GODS YOU DIDN'T!" Viren was on his back laughing.

"W-what?" Aaravos hissed.

"You made a heat elixir by mistake, didn't you?"

Aaravos glared at him. At least this made sense of his symptoms. But still the matter at hand...

"Just help me you fool." Aaravos growled.

"Maybe I should just leave you like that."

If looks could kill, Viren was a dead man. Viren huffed sarcastically, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. But..." He crawled on top of the elf. "It might be awhile before you can walk again." Viren smirked.

Aaravos chuckled, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mage."

"I don't."

Viren slipped a hand into his pants, stroking himself to hardness. A small spell locked the study doors. He helped Aaravos out of his remaining clothes, laying him bare on the carpet. Viren had gotten ready to slick his fingers when Aaravos stopped him. 

"In. NOW."

"But-"

"Did I fucking stutter?" This would mark the first time Viren ever heard Aaravos swear. Viren was a wise man, letting the topic drop. He gripped Aaravos' hips.

"Yesss...." Aaravos hissed, cock already leaking precome. 

Viren lined himself up, slamming himself inside.

"YES! OH GODS!" Aaravos clung to Viren for dear life, shaking and drooling.

Viren started a merciless pace, biting his lip at Aaravos' tight heat. He let a hand explore up Aaravos' chest playing with one of his nipples. "Oooo..." Aaravos keened, arching his back, "More, more of that....yes..."

Viren had an idea. He pulled out of Aaravos, manhandling him until the elf was on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

Aaravos was about to snap at him when he felt Viren grab his horns, using them to steady himself as he slammed back inside. The brutal pace started anew, with Viren gripping and pulling at Aaravos' horns. Aaravos was howling, rolling his hips into Viren's thrusts. His hands gripping the floor hard enough to rip the carpet.

Viren chanted a small spell under his breath, intensifying the sensitivity of the elf's horns.

"YES! YES! OHHHHH GODS...OH YES! JUST...JUST ......FUCK!" Aaravos screamed, his arms giving way. Leaving Viren to keep his head up. He adjusted Aaravos so he was bouncing in his lap. Aaravos leaned against Viren, letting the mage have full control.

"Yes....oh yes....just...like that..." He groaned.

Viren sped up, feeling his own climax rushing to him. 

Aaravos could feel Viren's dick throb and tremble with each thrust. "Fill me up Viren. Do it. Claim me." Aaravos purred, pressing a hand to Viren's cheek.

"Oh I plan to." Viren moaned, hitting Aaravos' sweet spot dead on. 

"YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Aaravos cried, fisting Viren's hair.

Viren made sure to keep hitting it. One of his hands left Aaravos' horns and wrapped around his neglected member, stroking fast.

Aaravos was in heaven, Viren pounding his ass with abandon, stroking him relentlessly; fuck he needed this.

Viren gave one last thrust before biting down on Aaravos' neck as he came.

Aaravos screeched, cock coating Viren's hand in his spend. He rode Viren until he couldn't take it anymore.

The two collapsed onto the floor catching their breath.

"....You really do live up to your promises." Aaravos panted.

Viren hummed.

"I can't feel my legs."

Viren burst out laughing.


End file.
